Five Stony Firsts
by Sigilyph
Summary: Five milestones as experienced by Steve and Tony. Slash.


**First Kiss: **

Tony and Steve's relationship was awkward in the beginning. Steve had been asked out in the middle of breakfast, as the team sat around a large table in the newly renovated Avenger's Tower. "Thor, could you pass the eggs? And Capsicle, would you like to get dinner with me to tonight?" A fine mist of orange juice evacuated Steve's nose, and he began to cough violently.

Regaining his composure, Steve flashed Tony a quizzical look. "What do you mean dinner?"

"You know, dinner. A date. Maybe a little kissing after, if you have a good time."

"Tony, can we talk, in private?" The genius nodded. The two men stood, and Tony led Steve to the elevator. "Tony, that's not a funny joke. Please stop trying to embarrass me. I don't know how you found out, but I'll get discharged from the team if anyone discovers I'm a homosexual, so please don't tell anyone."

Tony smirked, and pushed Steve up against the wall. "This isn't the forties Cap, gay people are accepted for the most part. Does this look like a joke to you?" Tony leaned up on the balls of his feet and kissed Steve passionately on the mouth. Steve let out a shamefully loud moan as Tony's tongue snaked into his mouth, pressing against his own. They split, and Steve tried to keep his expression neutral but he felt a smile break through. "Where would we go Tony?"

The other man quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?" Steve nodded vigorously. "We could go for sushi, or pho, or French, or seafood, or fondue, or-"

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Seafood sounds good."

Tony grinned, and took a step back. "I'll see you at nine." Steve smiled. Tony smiled. Steve smiled some more. "Well I have to go appease my stockholders; I'm going to make a tablet."

Steve frowned. "A what?"

"It's a kind of computer. See you later Capsicle."

**First date: **

At nine on the dot, Steve arrived on the roof, following instructions by Jarvis. A small table rested on the helipad. A few tall candles rested in an overly ornate holder, and Tony was nowhere to be seen. The captain sat down at a seat, and began to fiddle with his sleeves as he waited for Tony. After about twenty minutes, Steve decided politeness only went so far; he couldn't ignore the possibility that this was an elaborate prank. "What kind of sick man would pull such an elaborate, hurtful stunt?" he muttered to himself.

A computerized voice startled him. Captain Rogers, Master Stark is obtaining items for your date at present, if you could continue to wait for him, he would be greatly pleased to share a meal with you.

"Jarvis, do you have the capability to lie?"

Absolutely, Captain.

"That settles that. Tell Tony to leave me alone, for good." As Steve began to storm off the roof, the sound of repulsors firing registered in his brain, and he turned to see Tony alight on the roof, carrying a metallic container of some sort. The headpiece of his armor slid upward, revealing his face to Steve. Tony was beaming. He walked towards Steve, and the tower began to peel away his armor, piece by piece, leaving him standing before Steve in a pastel-blue dress shirt and tan slacks. A faint blue light emanated from his chest. He set the container down on the table, opening a hatch and pulling out a steaming tray, piled with three succulent-looking lobsters nesting in a bed of arugula. He removed a handful of flowers and placed them in a regal crystalline vase that sat on the table.

Steve was bewildered. "Are those-"

"Orchids, yes, from Madagascar. And I brought the lobster from Maine."

"Wow, Tony that's..." Steve trailed off.

"Sorry I was late."

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat."

An hour later, and Steve and Tony are chuckling at a childhood story of Steve's. Steve couldn't help but notice that Tony gets these adorable little laugh lines, and he failed to stop himself from commenting. "You look beautiful when you laugh." Tony blushed, and inwardly cursed. Since when does he blush? He isn't a twelve year old girl, what's wrong with him? But he can't help but smile, because Steve just called him beautiful. Before his brain could shut him up, his mouth opened. "You know I used to have the biggest crush on you when I was a teenager? I had Captain America wallpaper, and sheets, and underwear. And I'm just really glad that you are here today, and I keep pinching myself because I'm on a date with Captain America, and I really need to shut up now." Tony had had more than two glasses of red wine, and Steve could see the effects.

"Tony, I had a great time, but you should get to bed, you're a tad drunk."

Tony giggled. "You drank too, why aren't you buzzed?"

"I can't get drunk; it's a side effect of Erskine's serum."

"Well that blows. Y'know I would lie there, in my Captain America room on my Captain America bed, with my Captain America briefs around my ankles and jerk myself off, thinking about you fucking me?" Steve turned as red as the lobsters, and picked Tony up, bridal style, before locating Tony's floor and setting him down on the bed. Tony was out like a light leaving Steve to tuck him in. The blonde turned off the light, leaving Tony to sleep in peace.

**First Use of the 'L' Word:**

Steve woke with a start, an alert from Jarvis blaring at him. Captain Rogers, Master Stark appears to be suffering from night terrors. Steve jumped at that, slipping out of bed and grabbing a pair of shorts before running to the elevator and reaching Tony's room. Jarvis opened the door for him, and Steve rushed inside. He stopped short at the sight of Tony, writhing around in his bed, completely naked. A plush blanket was crumpled in a heap by the foot of the bed, presumably relocated there by Tony's struggles. "Tony! Tony wake up!" Steve kept his voice low, laying a hand on Tony's cheek and averting his gaze from Tony's nether regions. Looking at a person in that way when they slept was hardly okay, Steve felt, no matter how much he wanted a peek.

Tony's eyes opened widely, and he cried out in terror. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" He registered Steve's presence. "Steve? What are you doing here?"

"Jarvis was worried, he asked me to come here." Tony sighed in relief.

Steve made to leave, but a whisper stopped him. "Steve, could you stay?"

Steve turned. "I'm not having sex with you."

Tony shook his head. "No, just lie down next to me, please just sleep here tonight."

Steve sighed. "Okay. But no funny business. Could you put on underwear or pajamas?"

Tony grunted in assent, standing up and walking to his dresser, grabbing a pair of American Flag-patterned boxer-briefs.

Tony met Steve's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too." They lay down, side by side, and fell asleep facing each other, bodies intertwined.

**First doubt: **

Pepper Potts, Tony's overworked, overstressed best friend began to bang heavily on the bedroom door. "Open the door or I'll break it down. I might not be the hulk, but I think you'd like me even less when I'm angry!" She pounded once, twice, three more times before the hinge creaked slightly and the door opened.

"Pep, Jarvis just warned me that you severely damaged the integrity of the door." She stepped inside as Tony took a seat on the bed, dressed in his finest tuxedo.

Master Stark is indeed correct. Such a force, approximately 19 newtons-per-square-centimeter, is certainly enough to damage the micro-circuitry that runs throughout the majority of the residence.

"Jarvis, run an analysis on how likely it is that I will put Tony's balls in a vice if he refuses to go out there and marry Steve?"

Ms. Potts, the probability, based on behavioral analyses and your eighty-seven percent threat fulfillment rate, combined with Master Stark's fairly limited but extant self-defense skills when not operating the Iron Man armor gives you a seventy-two percent chance of actualizing such a threat. Your sarcasm is duly noted.

Tony burst into tears in the middle of Jarvis' rant, and Pepper sat down beside him on the king-sized bed he shared with Steve. "Tony, we've been friends for years, and I need you to trust me when I say that you need to go out there and tie the knot, because when you're with Steve, you're happy, happier than I've ever seen you. So tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it."

Tony sniffled, looking up at Pepper with a pained expression clouding his face. "Pepper, I'm a jerk. I slept around before Steve. Did you know that he's still a virgin, Pep? He wants to wait until we get married, which is just so sweet. But I'm not a virgin; I'm a slut, a floozy. I drink, a lot, too much, if we're getting into details, and I act like an ass when I'm upset or tired, and Pep, I'm tired all the time. When Steve goes off on missions, I'm needy and whiny and broken, and I can't get any sleep if he's not there beside me. I work entirely too much, and I used to make weapons of mass destruction for a living, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. What if Steve gets sick of me? All the others did." Tony smirks. "You did. He's going to wake up in a month or a year and decide he can't deal anymore. Then what Pep?"

She touched the crease in her forehead with delicate fingers, shaking her head as she did so. "Tony," she explained, "Steve is crazy about you. He is literally the perfect man for you, you're compatible like I've never seen before, and you love each other. He might get exasperated sometimes, but it doesn't mean that he'll love you any less!" Pepper reached into Tony's front pocket, removed his kerchief, and delicately removed the tears from Tony's face, before she adjusted his lapels and grasped his hand. Tony pulled her into a tight hug, and she returned the embrace. They walked hastily to the elevator platform, then headed up, before stepping out on one of the flat expanses of Tony's Malibu home's modern, wavy roof. Steve looked up, and he saw Tony, flashing his darling smile and gazing with gorgeous blue eyes. In that moment, Tony knew that everything would be okay.

**First time: **

Seven hours had passed since the couple exchanged rings and vows, and the reception had just finished wrapping up. Tony gave Steve a look, and Steve nodded, before the husbands bid their guests adieu. Tony held up his arms, and his armor coalesced around his muscular form, reflective metal plates sliding into position over the man's crisp tuxedo. As Tony tested the articulation, Steve walked over to his husband's (Rogers was never going to get tired of thinking about having a husband) side. Tony was suited up, and he picked up his husband, bridal-style, and flew off of the roof, down a few floors and into the lowest main level of the house. He carried Steve over the threshold and into the master bedroom, which he was glad to see was tidy and perfect. The lighting was dim, and as Steve jumped from Tony's arms, Tony stepped out of the suit, which left the room autonomously. Tony grinned at

Steve then took a step in the other's direction and captured his lips in a drawn-out, languid kiss. Steve pulled away, blushing, and Tony couldn't bear the thought of not seeing his husband, all of him, for much longer.

Tony pulled Steve's suit jacket off, and Steve mirrored Tony's action. Tony unbuttoned his own dress shirt, and Steve did the same, removing his suspenders as he did so. Tony grinned at the suspenders, it was just so Cap, and he found his eyes drawing down Steve's perfectly defined chest towards the thick blonde trail leading down from his navel and disappearing from view at Steve's waistline.

Steve caught Tony's eyes nervously, before flushing red and whispering a question.

"Who's going to be doing the, uhm, fonduing?"

Tony grinned, talk about a blushing virgin. "What do you want to do, Steve? I'm pretty flexible."

Steve bit his lip, and fuck that was hot, but Tony was still waiting for an answer. "Could I do it to you?"

Tony nodded purposefully, and with good reason. He was determined to make this the best night of both of their lives. Tony moved in for another kiss, this one gentler, and Steve moaned slightly. Tony ripped off his shoes and socks when the kiss was over, fumbling with his fly and sliding his paints down his legs. Steve turned rosy again, but this time Tony noticed something. The red color didn't just appear on Steve's cheeks, it traveled to his shoulders and down his chest, fading around the bottom of his pectorals. "That's so fucking hot", he managed to get out, almost choked up by the sight. Steve removed his footwear, then his pants, and Tony's cock started to throb because fuck, Steve was wearing a jockstrap underneath his suit. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and thrust up against his husband's growing bulge, relishing the friction and needing more, craving it. Tony stripped out of his boxers, but when Steve made to do the same, Tony grabbed his wrists and held them away from Steve's crotch. The blonde looked puzzled.

"Let me do the honors, Cap."

Tony slid to his knees, and placed his hands on Steve's bare, rock-hard ass, feeling and rubbing and gripping, all as he began to nuzzle Steve's package through the cotton of the jock.

Jaw still resting on Steve's clothed member, Tony looked up and posed a question. "So why the jockstrap?"

Steve didn't blush this time, but he still looked mildly embarrassed. "I like the support me on the battlefield, and I like the way I look in them."

Tony moaned audibly. "I love the way you look in them."

Tony began to suck on the skin around the pouch, moving down through the line of wiry blonde hairs, towards his husband's member. Tony slowly removed the jock, and watched in awe as Steve's long, thick, and leaking member sprang forth. Tony's eyes widened as he admired the specimen in front of him. It curved sharply upward, and was surrounding by thick, blonde hairs that just made the whole thing hotter to Tony. He licked his lips, gathering saliva, before taking the head of Steve's cock in his mouth. Relishing the salty taste of sweat and precum, Tony bobbed his head up and down, progressively taking more and more of Steve's cock past his lips and into his warm mouth. Steve groaned and bucked his hips, desperate to plunge deeper into Tony's waiting throat. "Oh, Tony that's just so..." He trailed off, unable to finish his thought, because he's going to cum soon, and he just wants to grip Tony's hair and hold Tony's mouth on his dick. Tony reached a hand behind himself, pressing a finger to the entrance of his hole. Steve frowned, and pulled Tony off of his cock.

"Tony, I might not be the expert at this..." He gestured between them,"...but Jarvis helped me conduct some research, and don't you need to have lubrication?"

Tony had a sardonic glint in his eye. "Steve, I came prepared for this. If you want, you can fuck me right now."

He stretched languidly, arching his back so that his groin made contact with Steve's, creating such pleasurable friction. "I'd like that T-Tony."

Steve stuttered at a particularly hard jerk of Tony's hips onto his own. Tony silently guided Steve to the edge of the bed, where Steve sat down, his feet planted squarely on the ground. Tony crawled into his lap, and, facing Steve began to sink down on the blonde's cock. He squinted his eyes and his mouth opened slightly, lips swollen from kissing and slick with saliva and precum. "Tony, am I hurting you?"

The older man grunted, before shaking his head. "You're just." Tony paused for a minute or so. "You're just bigger than I expected."

Steve grinned at the compliment, surprising himself with his lack of embarrassment. Tony's ass brushed Steve's hips, and Tony let a bated breath go. He had started to sweat, and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Tony, can I move now? I don't think I can stay still anymore. You're so tight, and hot, and I want you, need you screaming my name."

His thick brunette hair brushed Steve's cheek as Tony pulled his head back, smiling his brightest smile at Steve. "You can move now. Please, Steve, now." Steve groaned, and canted his hips back before thrusting upwards. Tony shouted in pleasure, his legs splayed and arms wrapped tightly around Steve. The blonde's impressive muscles rippled as he grabbed Tony's ass, and began to lift him up and pull down, as he thrust upwards.

The effect was immediate, and Tony began to writhe furiously against his lover. "Fuck me harder Captain, c'mon, fuck me harder!" Happy to oblige, Steve lifted himself off the bed, still thrusting into Tony. An abrupt yell passed his lips as Steve pulled him onto his cock again. Tony started babbling incoherently as his partner thrust again and again while Tony was held up by Steve, thighs resting in the firm grip of the blonde. 'If those bruise', Tony thought between gasps of ecstasy, 'that would be so fucking hot'. He looked at his lover's face, pinpricks of sweat dotting Steve's face, and He grinned. He was doing this to Steve, causing him to come undone, to unravel at the seams. Steve was pumping his hips and pulling Tony onto him, harder and faster and harder and _oh, fuck, right there!_ Tony realized that Steve was getting close, so when Steve pressed Tony against the wall, Tony readied himself, opening his eyes, desperate to see Steve come.

The captain jerked his hips once, twice, three times, and he was shooting into Tony. The brunette looked on as Steve's eyes shut, little crinkled forming around the edges, as he shivered and shook. Steve's head snapped back, Adam's apple straining against his throat, and Steve let loose a strangled, desperate cry. It was the hottest thing Tony had ever heard, and he was delighted to be the cause. As the aftershocks faded, Steve opened his eyes, bright blue like, well, like an arc reactor, and bent down towards Tony's shoulder. Steve pressed his lips to sweaty skin, and whispered lightly, delicately. "Anthony Edward Stark, I love you." Tony shuddered, coming against Steve. His calves clenched and he pushed against the wall, grinding into Steve as cum squirted between them, painting Steve's abs a pearlescent hue. His arc reactor cast a calm blue glow on their joined bodies, his release catching the light and shimmering like a thousand opalescent stars. Tony's back arched as he rode out the climax, his eyes clenched shut and his heartbeat racing.

In that moment, Tony wanted nothing more than a kiss, so he leaned forward, body still trembling from the best orgasm of his life, and his lips pressed to Steve, who tasted like heaven and sex and love and perfection. Half lidded and sated, Tony's eyes drank in the sight of his husband, sweat and muscles and kind, endearing smile. "Steve?" he whispered.

"Yes Tony?"

"You're the Rose to my Jack."

"I don't know what that me-". Steve was silenced by a chaste kiss.

"They're from this movie called Titanic, but it's not important now. Can we go to bed?"

Steve smiled brightly. "Of course we can."

A.N.: This was really fun to write, and this is pretty much my favorite Ship. I wanted to write a really long fic that includes all of these little landmarks of a relationship, but I decided to focus on such moments exclusively. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
